The invention relates to a connector including a female part to be inserted into an attaching hole formed on a panel or the like and temporarily fixed thereto, and a male part to be temporarily assembled with the female part and fixing the female part to the attaching hole permanently. The connector can be used for connecting or interlocking more than two members in a permanently fixed state.
Japanese Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 08-82312 has disclosed a connecting clip including a female member and a male member. The male member is inserted into the female member after the female member is inserted into an attaching hole, so that the female member is securely fixed to the attaching hole.
In such a connecting clip, the female member includes a cylindrical portion divided by slits. The male member includes a shaft portion to be inserted into the cylindrical portion of the female member. The female member and male member are temporarily assembled by allowing a projection formed inside the cylindrical portion of the female member to engage a small diameter portion formed at the forward end of the shaft portion of the male member. In the temporarily assembled state, after the cylindrical portion of the female member is inserted into the attaching hole, the shaft portion of the male member is completely inserted into the female member to open the cylindrical portion of the female member, so that the female member is completely attached to the attaching hole.
However, when the connecting clip disclosed in the reference is temporarily attached to the attaching hole, there is a chance that the head portion of the male member is inadvertently pressed. Therefore, even if the permanently fixed state is not completed yet, the male member is completely inserted into the female member, so that the permanently fixed state is inadvertently obtained.
In view of the above problems, the present invention has been made, and an object of the invention is to provide a connector, wherein when a female member or part is inserted into an attaching hole to be temporarily assembled thereto, even if a male member or part is inadvertently pressed, the male member is not completely inserted into the female member.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.